


with my own blood in my mouth

by Orizielle



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orizielle/pseuds/Orizielle
Summary: letter for Penelope.Just a stupid drabble-y thing I wrote at 3 am.
Relationships: Odysseus/Penelope, Odysseus/Penelope (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 10





	with my own blood in my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to [this](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oQnciEDYoo0) and I got feelings.

_I'll be coming home to you_  
_with my own blood in my mouth_

Penelope,

My name spells trouble. I am the first sailor, the original con-man, wily coyote, but I know you are the same so I will worship at your shrine and demand your forgiveness. If I have sinned my sins are the same as yours.

Your face is a cross nailed to the inside of my head while I salvaged oceans and ravaged skies, in the embrace of white-armed nymphs, I defied Olympus to come back home to you. I swore to die for the face that sails ships, but darling, I could kill for you. Hundred and two or hundred and twenty, I have lost count of how much flesh was burned, how many bones are enough to curb your lust.

I see you, you don’t know who I am but bodies have their own memories, your skin gives under my fingers, you crumble like folds of the time in-between. Twenty folds, twenty years fill the space between our bodies. I can still draw screams from you like silver strings at night, but you will have to forgive the blood on my hands.

I have aged, Penelope, I have sailed across a thousand seas to lay my body down at your feet, do with me what you will. I will stand by all your tests, I will play and win at your game one last time to prove to you that I am still the only man worthy of your hand.

My starry-eyed Penelope, they write and sing songs about your waiting, of your loyalty and longing and of twenty years of enduring love.

They forget that I refused immortality just to come and die by your side.


End file.
